Artiopas 5: Betrayal
Formerly known as Artiopas 4: Sahibnohaa'd. Click here for the original story. | Written by Fico. ---- I don't want this remake to stay as a text file rotting away in my computer forever, so I'm going to post the preview here. Every Artiopas entry before Apprehensive and after Commence will be getting a remake, so keep on the lookout for that. For now, enjoy the first half of the revamp (and take it as proof that I am indeed working on this and had not abandoned this project halfway through.) For those of you who are curious; Artiopas is the story of friendship, city states, war, and death. Artiopas is the story of what would happen if Minecraft worked and functioned the same as real life, with communities and conflicts alike. While this may not have much to do with Minecraft itself, the story has had a long legacy here, and so it deserves a fresh start. Thank you for your time, and enjoy. ---- LAR2’s one year anniversary. What a great occurance to have come to this rather petit server. It at first baffled Fico at how a person of true evil could become one of the server’s best friends, but it happened. LAR2 was seduced by Fico’s mercy and became one of true power. It was an excellent moment for Fico, and even LAR2, to shake hands and become allies for their, and the server’s, good. It was so good, even a ceremony was being arranged for LAR2's one year anniversary. To his knowledge, of course. How could the server benefit from such an extreme? The answer lies within the crime rate. More specifically, the deficit of it. Ever since LAR2 joined the server’s side, the amount of crimes committed had decreased by more than 99%. At first, they had gotten about one person who breaks a law per day before LAR2’s conversion. Now, with LAR2 at their side, the amount of criminals had decreased by a staggering amount, logarithmically. Fico decided to settle on that word. Exponentially and linearly were words he wasn’t the most fond of. Fico had just gotten done with his morning chores, and had decided to walk out of his dorm for a walk around the server. Fico had appreciated the joys of walking. It helped him think about his many interests and helped him digest the new server. He had seen many familiar faces during his walk and smiled at each and every one of them. He was sure he got a smile back from one or two of the faces. It was around the coliseum where he saw the admins- no… not admins… friends. Yes, friends. He had known them for long enough to consider them personally as “friends”. Yes, Fico became warm inside with that analogy, considering his once-authorities “friends”. As Fico approached his friends, he heard each of them converse. And that’s why, whenever I ride on a swing set, I feel like vomiting. Haha… that could just be because of stomach problems. I had that one time. Fico tried to find a moment to slip into the conversation while at the same time poke their attention with a smirk. I’d suggest you take some-... Wait, Fico, what were you doing there? I didn’t notice ya! Haha… I’m always around… Okay, that just sounds a bit creepy. Well, me and the gang were just- Discussing one of your bodily issues... again. How many of those do you have, by the way? It sounds like you’re sick or something. Nah… If I was sick, the problems would only happen temporarily. They’ve been around since I was born. Huh… Interesting… Hmm… Could I have a word with LAR2, alone? Huh? Why would you want to talk to me alone? ...You’ll find out. ...Alright, if you say so. Well, goodbye. It was nice talking with ya. You too! Don’t forget to get back on that story where you ate eggs! LAR2 wandered with Fico into the outskirts of the server. Fico took him to the more quiet areas of the hills and valleys, away from all of the games and factions. The fact of wandering far out left their minds, specifically LAR2’s, because of the sight of the thriving server he didn’t open his eyes to. Where exactly are you taking me? Somewhere private. LAR2 scrunched his eyes at Fico’s response. Why, exactly? Well, today is your one year anniversary of being crowned as an admin, correct? Uh, yeah. I’m bringing you out here because I need to talk to you about something. Specifically, before you were crowned admin- LAR2 placed his hand on Fico’s shoulder. He pulled back slightly, urging Fico to stop. Fico, curious, did, and turned to face LAR2. Now, Fico, we agreed to put all of that stuff behind us. I know that I may not have been the best individual back then, but I agreed to put it all behind because I know violence isn’t the answer. Fico smirked at LAR2. He inched his hand forward, taking LAR2’s hand off of his shoulder. That was exactly what I was going to ask you. Huh? What exactly drove you to make peace with us? I’m not complaining at all, but why did you join us even if you’re on better terms with the Negatorium? LAR2’s face drooped from a semi-scowl to a neutral expression. Shimmered at Fico’s one silent question, he decided to explain in further detail his reply. ...It’s… It’s complicated. Explain it all. When I saw the admins tied up, the bloodshed occurring all around me, the violence and the screams, I knew it was all wrong. Yes I knew that I wished to take down your server, but something deep inside me was telling me that it was wrong. I may have been like a dictator back then, but I’m definitely not okay with violence or civilian casualties. Fico’s face shifted into a similar expression. He urged LAR2 to continue. Continue… ...I knew that The Negatorium wouldn’t approve of my viewpoint. Like, at all. I knew they planned on enslaving and killing everyone here, and to further it, they were hellbent on doing so. I knew it had to be done. I betrayed them because there was no way to convince them. Fico’s face began to scrunch at LAR2’s last words. Are you sure there’s no way to convince them? I mean, look what happened to you. I convinced you- You only put the final straw on the camel’s back. I knew that someone who actually had a heart half the size of their brain wouldn’t fit in with heartless morons like them. I thought about making my revolt only when conditions became too unfavorable, AND the final push to secure myself. You were that final push. Fico’s scrunch disappeared into a sort-of smile. ...Well, I know it might sound redundant, but you made the right choice. LAR2 smiled back at Fico, urging his hand fowards into a handshake. I know I have. The two shook hands before running in the same direction they came, back towards the admins. ---- … … ...AGH!! THIS SUCKS!! Herobrine slammed his fist towards the conference table he was sitting at, almost putting a dent in the wood from the force. Woah! Calm down! I’m sure we’re all upset. I’M SURE WE ALL ARE AT THE FACT THAT LAR2 LEFT US! Calm down! It left a mark on all of us, Herobrine. You aren’t alone. It left a scar! OUR OWN LEADER LEFT US! HOW CAN I BE CALM AT THE FACT THAT OUR OWN LEADER BETRAYED US? THIS IS OUTRAGEOUS… Lick and Null both took their eyes off the ground to look at Herobrine, who was enraged. After LAR2 left, The Negatorium had to elect a new leader to ensure the server wouldn’t collapse. Herobrine was elected, mainly because of his strong voice and crippling conditions. How long has it been since he betrayed us, anyways? null null null null… null null! ...I think it’s been a year… See, Herobrine? It’s been a year since he left us and everything is proceeding in an orderly manner! You’ve always thirsted for dictatorship anyways, so why are you complaining? We trusted him… Even if I get to be leader it still doesn’t change the fact that our trust was broken. I didn’t insist to let a soft-heart like him be leader because I thirsted for power. I knew he was going to break our trust someday because his feelings would convince him otherwise, yet I didn’t tell the truth because you all kept looking up to him like the divine being he was… THE DIVINE BEING HE APPEARED TO BE!!! Where are you getting this from? We were close friends! YOU WERE CLOSE GOONS! Herobrine slammed his fist down so roughly on the table that he put a crack into it, almost reaching the other side of the round table. Herobrine gasped for air as he tried to let his rage out, looking upon his comrades with his limited vision. … ...Why… why did I come here again? ...I think Herobrine will be the one to answer that. You called us here, Herobrine, so tell us why. I didn’t beg for leadership because I was power hungry, and I didn’t call you here because I want to vent. I’m not as heinous as you think. ...Your point? I’ve been planning an invasion on that server ever since the day after the day LAR2 left. It all started with rough sketches, then it consumed all of my will. Eventually, I began to plan a full-on skirmish between our server and theirs, leading to this. Herobrine pushed a button behind the conference table, that fortunately remained unharmed from Herobrine’s furious barrage. Two tiles in the ceiling split and were pulled open, revealing a downwards-facing camera. The camera turned on, revealing a stuttering hologram, whose shape got clearer and more stable over the seconds. Now, we know the admins, and only the admins, are equipped with super powerful sticks that enable them to ban any and all players and mobs, even large groups at a time. All it takes is one hit on the body or one button pushed to block or terminate a whole army of mobs or players. We were only able to succeed in our previous invasion because we had the element of surprise. The admins didn’t know of our presence… if only… that idiot… didn’t betray us… Herobrine growled his words at the end of his sentence, clenching his fist. He let go after a few seconds as he calmed himself and took in some deep breaths. Continue… We have at least 5000 troops, but we can’t just send them in all-out. We have to be sneaky, and I mean SNEAKY. One jolt in the wrong direction can lead to a complete failure. Lick took an apprehensive look at Herobrine as he took in his words. Now, before we get into the specifics, are you sure you've thought this through? I mean, you have a plan and information, which is good, but are you sure that this supposed “invasion” will work? Why do you care? I've been planning this for a year. I “care” because this could lead to our downfall. I'm a member of this server's administration for a reason. Lick. Listen to me. Herobrine's face scrunched at Lick. He put on a smile. There won't be any running in the bushes for this one. This time, we will win. I will make sure. ---- LAR2 had just walked off into the distance, towards his faction near the forest. Fico headed into the coileseum to prepare LAR2's one-year anniversary ceremony. It was a long-awaited gathering, and it was the largest in Artiopas history. There would be food, speeches, citizens, everything. Even temporary games were set up in honor of LAR2's anniversary. The ceremony was about to start. Fico, Geodashie and other community volunteers have finished the setup and were about to open the party to the public. You sure he’ll like it? Of course he will. I mean, we’ve spent plenty of time and effort into this. He doesn’t know, right? Yeah… Great. He’ll definetly like it, Fico. It’s a great one-year anniversary for someone like him. Fico smiled at Geodashie. ...If you say so. ---- LAR2 had wandered off into the edge of the forest, where his faction was. Every player was given a faction when they became citizens of the server, and they could do whatever they want with it. LAR2 set his faction at the edge of the forest because of the abundance of wood and other materials. Plus, it wasn’t too crowded over there, and LAR2 wasn’t the most popular person back then, so he felt comfortable in a desolate region. LAR2 had entered his house, and closed and locked the door. He walked over to his living room and up to his bookshelf, where he picked a book from it. As soon as he picked a book and pulled it from the shelf, however, he heard something topple from his kitchen. Huh? LAR2, out of curiosity, pulled the book from his shelf and walked over to the kitchen, where, to his surprise, he saw a broken glass on the floor. Confused, he walked over to the shards, and tried to clean them up. However, before he did, he heard a bang coming from his living room. AH! What the hell?! LAR2 quickly scrunched over to his bookshelf, to find that a large majority of the books had been thrown out of it. He ran over to the mess of books, scrambling to pick them up. Before he could pick up his fifth book, he felt a tap on his shoulder. When he turned around, he saw, to his displeasure, one of the men he betrayed. One of the men he feared to see. Entity 303. Hello. AH!! LAR2 lunged back in the space beside his bookshelf, pinning himself against the wall. Entity 303 approached by a step. Miss us? HOW… HOW DID YOU GET HERE? That doesn't matter. I'll tell you what does matter, however, so hold on tight. All of a sudden, a boulder from above hit LAR2, breaking on impact. As soon as the boulder hit his head, he fell to the ground like a ragdoll, lapsing into unconsiousness. Above the bookshelf was Herobrine, whom of which was the one to drop said boulder. Excellent. Now, Herobrine, what is phase two? Take him back to the Negatorium… ...Okay, sir. Entity 303, wondering what Herobrine was thinking, picked up LAR2's limp body, and dragged it over his shoulder out of LAR2's house, and into the forest. Herobrine and 303 rushed out into the wilderness, where Lick and Null were standing by a teleportation tile. Did you get him? Null, Null? Yes, he's right here. Okay, bring him here. We have to scram before somebody notices us. Entity 303 and Herobrine, both still carrying LAR2’s unconscious body, stepped upon the teleportation pad, clicking a button. Shortly after, the machine responded with a vibration and a strong light coming from the base. Okay… who designed this thing again? Uh… didn’t we get it from a woman named The Sc- Before Lick could finish his sentence, the machine shrunk, seemingly turning into nothing. ---- The party was ready. A crowd was at the entrance of the coileseum, awaiting for the opening of the party. The staff was making some last minute preparations to the gathering; adjusting and setting out materials that may be out of place. To the concern of the admins, however, LAR2 hadn't shown up yet. Dashie told LAR2 to be at the coileseum before the party began, but he hadn't shown up yet. ...Gah, where is he? What is he doing? He said he would come here before the party began… but the party is about to start, and he isn't here yet. ...So….? If he doesn't show up within a few minutes, we're going to have to start the party without him. ...Wait… what? We can't just start without him! This is HIS anniversary gift! Sorry Fico, but there isn't much I can do right now! ...How about I go look for him. If you want to, then sure. Just be back here in time, okay? I'm about to open the gates. Yeah, yeah. Fico walked away from Dashie, towards the back door of the coileseum. After opening it, stepping outside and shutting it, he ran off towards the forest, where LAR2's faction was. He assumed that he would be there, because it was his faction. ---- ...ugh… h-huh? w...where… ACK! LAR2 jolted himself awake. He found himself restrained to a steel chair, with his arms and legs unable to move. His torso was tied to the back of the chair by a belt, restricting his movement further. It took LAR2 a second to process what was happening, but once he put two and two together, he panicked. Uhm… UH… W-what is this? What is happening? I'll tell you what. LAR2 was in a dark, slender, cylindrical containment chamber. The chair he was restrained to was sitting on a branch of the floor, where the space around it just gave way to a bottomless pit. There was a light that was shining above him, and it appeared to be the only light that existed in the room. The room smelled foul. Huh? Who's there? Suddenly, a figure came out from the shadows of the chamber, where the light couldn't penetrate. He was wearing a white cloak and had big, red eyes. Hello, friend. WHAT THE HELL?? WHAT IS THIS?? WHY AM I TIED UP YOU BLOODY KIDNAPPER? I thought you might be confused… But the Artiopas Server has done worse to you. WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT? Entity 303 snapped his fingers. The walls of the chamber started to flicker into static, as if they were television screens. After a few seconds, the walls, the floor and even the abyss turned into complete static, turning out to be just what LAR2 thought; television screens. What the hell is happening? WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO ME??? Haha… you see, The Negatorium hasn't been the same without you. I mean, you were our leader after all. ...Okay, I left you. So what? What excuse does that make to… tie me up? ...Let me fix that. Entity 303 snapped his fingers again. The chair LAR2 was restrained to began to vibrate, loosening the ropes. After LAR2 escaped the ropes, stood up, and drew his sword to Entity 303's neck, the chair turned to dust, disappearing behind LAR2. Entity 303 didn't react. He stood straight, facing LAR2 with a slight scowl. You know, for someone as soft-hearted as you, you are quick to the sword and not to the speech. Answer the question. What. The. Hell. Is. Happening. The Negatorium requires special needs. An authoritarian dictatorship like our city state needs a leader that's smart and resilient to the touch; someone that can think on the spot. You were that person. The static surrounding LAR2 began to clear up, turning into what looked like a lively environment. In the next seconds, the static was fully cleared, turning the computer screens into the environment of Artiopas. LAR2 lowered his sword. Although, I'm not surprised you left us. Entity 303 slammed his arm downwards, knocking the sword out of LAR2's hand, throwing it away into the edge of the cylindrical chamber. Entity 303 pinned LAR2's foot to the ground with his, wrapping his arms around his neck and chest, putting him into a headlock. His foot was taken off of LAR2's foot as he moved behind LAR2. ACK-! How can you threaten someone at swordpoint if they can defend themselves without a sword? You're better than this. You know who we are. Entity 303 tightened his grasp around LAR2's neck as he said the final words of his sentence. He eventually let go of LAR2, throwing his down to the ground as he gasped for air. Entity 303 got up from his kneeling position. ...And better yet, you have the chance to take it all back. Wha-? You liked us. I never liked you… I'm in no mood for deception. You were our friends. You lead us like a king. BECAUSE IT GAVE ME A CHANCE IN THE SPOTLIGHT, SOMETHING I NEVER GOT IN MY LIFE. How compassionate you were about it says otherwise. LAR2 got up, facing Entity 303 as he ceased his gasping. He stepped closer to him so that he was in arms reach of Entity 303. LAR2 tried to punch Entity 303 in the side of his face with a hook. Entity 303 blocked by grabbing the attacking hand with his right arm. He kneed LAR2 in the groin, causing LAR2 to collapse his posture as Entity 303 punched him in the chest, knocking him several yards away from Entity 303. REMEMBER WHEN WE DID THIS FOR FUN, BOY? EVERY DAY, WE'D GO INTO THE ARENA AND WRESTLE LIKE MEN. YOU REMEMBER THAT, NO? ...Agh… Wish… I… didn’t. You remember the good old days, and you missed it. Everybody misses their past. Buddy. Everybody in this world wishes they could take it all back. Some people would sacrifice anything to experience, view, or even glimpse at their past once. Well, luckily for you, you don’t need to sacrifice anything. Well, your empty loyalty to Artiopas, of course. ..what… are you talking about… As LAR2 got up, trying to keep his balance after the impact, something from the distance began to fade in from the walls. LAR2 focused on the object. As it got closer, It popped out of the walls and approached LAR2 faster than a bullet. It was an arrow. LAR2 jumped back, to find that the arrow had stopped an inch from his face, and faded away into dust. Huh? This containment chamber mimics the real world by simulating your experience to it. Everything here seems real, but it's all a simulation. Entity 303 snapped his fingers. A pulse of air emitted from his fingers, passing through LAR2. All of a sudden, their surroundings began to shift. ...So THIS is what's going on- All of a sudden, laughter began to emit from the distance. LAR2 focused on where the laughter was coming from, to find some players running in from the distance. Entity 303 stood there, looking at the approaching mob, with his arms behind his back. He then gazed at LAR2, still weakly standing on the floor. ...What's happening… See for yourself. The laughter became louder as the mob approached. They weren't far. ...No… Yes. All of a sudden, the mob morphed off of the wall and became a hologram. Players, one at a time, ran after LAR2, forming a circle around him. They were still laughing, rolling around on the floor, some slapping their knees. A man approached from the crowd. Let me talk to this guy… He seems pretty let-down! HA! All of a sudden, LAR2 remembered. He was back in Artiopas, but it was before he was accepted. This was the time period where he was hated. Adam001_ approached LAR2, Walking up to him mockingly. … Uh, hello? I'm talking to you, dummy! LAR2 faced Entity 303, whom of which was staring into his eyes, smiling maniacally. His arms were crossed. Get me out of here… Please… You need to be taught a lesson. Hey! Are you deaf, idiot? Does baby Larry need his hearing aids? The crowd burst into laughter at Adam001's remark. LAR2 looked back at Adam001_. He scowled at him. You don't want to do this, buddy. You're an illusion. YOU WANNA GO, BRO? YOU WANNA FIGHT ME? COME ON, KID, SQUARE UP! All of the crowd started to chant the word "fight". It started with one person, but began to grow in loudness as more people joined in the chant. Adam001_ got into a mockingly exaggerated fighting stance. I'm not about to fight a hologram. That would be the equivalent of swinging at air- Adam001_ swung his left hand, punching LAR2 in the face. LAR2 had his head twisted to the side from the impact. LAR2 looked back at Adam001_, rubbing his right cheek with his hand, scowling at him. ...Alright then, punk. If that's how you want it… LAR2's eyes began to glow red as he let his anger flow throughout his body. Adam001_ tried to punch LAR2 in the face in the same manner, only to find that his hand had been blocked by LAR2's hand. Adam001_ tried to punch with his other hand, only to find that his other hand was blocked also. LAR2 angrily looked into Adam001_'s eyes, smiling. YOU SHOULDN'T HAVE DONE THAT… AGAIN. Ah… Uh… LAR2 took his eyes off of Adam001_, Where Entity 303 was, or once was. He had mysteriously vanished. He gazed at that spot with a raging fury, focusing, knowing that he was still there, despite nobody standing in that spot. LAR2’s eyes glowed brighter as he levitated off the ground, grabbing Adam001_ by the neck. Adam001_ gagged as the pressure overwhelmed his neck. The crowd had looks of fear. agh- ACK!!! … LAR2 threw the strangled Adam001_ at the spot in which he was focusing on. As Adam001_’s body neared the ground, Entity 303 materialized from thin air, filling the empty spot. Adam001_ made contact with him, pushing him to the ground. LAR2 quickly flew over to his position, picking him up by the neck. All of a sudden, LAR2’s surroundings turned back to normal. The holograms disappeared, and the containment chamber returned back to its original state. Entity 303 gagged as LAR2 picked him up, pinning him to the wall. AG- ACK… YOU… LITTLE… I told you. YOU. SHOULDN’T. HAVE. DONE. THAT!!!! LAR2 swung his fist at Entity 303 with every break in his words. When he yelled “that”, he threw 303 to the ground, creating a hole in the floor that broke the floor screen. LAR2 raised his arms. Swarms of iron nuggets came from his back, coming together, then materializing into one sharp object; a sword. I hope you have time to consider this level of foolery. ...And… (cough)... I hope you have time to reflect upon your level of anger management… What- Entity 303 clicked a remote behind his back. An iron contraption immediately webbed around LAR2’s forehead, constricting it. LAR2 gagged and fell to the ground, trying to reach for the iron contraption. It was hopeless. LAR2’s arms only reached within inches of the contraption before they fell to the ground as LAR2 stood straight into a kneeling position. His eyes were closed. … You see it all now… Entity 303 recovered from the hole in the floor, standing up and walking towards LAR2. Entity 303’s footsteps echoed throughout the containment chamber as he stepped closer and closer to LAR2. LAR2 did not move, he just knelt down, eyes still shut. Entity 303 stopped in front of LAR2, grasping his chin, tilting his head upwards to face him. It was never about convincing you… it was about getting those powers back out. ...st-...stop… I knew the slightest nick could make you crack, even if you know it’s an illusion… pathetic. You can’t manage your anger even in a game. … ...Let’s try this again. Entity 303 lowered his hand to LAR2’s neck. He grasped it lightly as he pulled LAR2 from his kneeling position. LAR2, despite being held in the air by his neck, did not gag or twitch. He just kept his eyes closed. Do you want to slay those peasants? … … ...y-...yes… Entity 303, through the darkness of his cloak, let out a devilish grin. ...In that case, you’re ready for the final front. ...The… final… Entity 303 released grip of LAR2’s neck. LAR2 didn’t fall back down, he just landed perfectly on his feet, standing up. Entity 303 took one more look into his shut eyes before pacing behind him, moving him slightly out of the way. LAR2 turned around in a robotic motion to face Entity 303, only to find Entity 303 had thrown a white object at him. LAR2 pulled the object off his face, only to find that it was an innocent-looking towel. Meet me in the Goural Arena in 15 minutes. In the meantime, clean yourself up. You look filthy. LAR2 looked down at the towel, then back at Entity 303. He opened his eyes. They were still red. ---- I can’t find him. What? I checked everywhere. His faction, his house, even the depths of the forest… He’s nowhere to be found. Geodashie looked out behind the curtain of the podium to seek towards the arena that sized about a football field. There were multiple games and tents set up within the arena, with hundreds of people squandered about, taking full advantage of the fest. Geodashie looked down to the floor, with a pound of nervousness flowing through him. ...Geo? You okay? So, he’s just not coming? Fico paced towards Geodashie, looking concerned. Hey, you seemed okay about starting without him earlier! I thought he was out using the restroom or finishing some stuff or whatever! Now you’re saying you can’t find him? Uhh… yeah? … Fico put his hand on Geodashie’s shoulder, urging him to face him. Don’t get all soft. We may not have him, but we have the party. If he’s gone, we should at least celebrate his 1 year arrival even without him. It’s what he wants. Geodashie looked towards Fico, smiling at him. He grasped his arm, pushing it off of his shoulder. He was about to say something, when, out of nowhere, he focused on an object in the distance. The podium lights were turned off to not attract any attention, however, the brim amount of sunlight that poured in through the large opening of the always-opened curtains gave enough light to see a humanoid figure approaching from the backstage. … ...And even if he’s not here to celebrate with us, we’ll still- Who’s that? ...Huh? That guy, down there. Fico turned around to where Geodashie was staring at. He saw in clear vision a humanoid figure approaching from the backstage, appearing larger and larger as it approached. Fico turned his body from Geodashie towards the figure. As it got closer, Fico could make out some of it’s features. Red eyes, green cape. It was LAR2. … LAR2? Geodashie ran besides Fico, almost tripping him. He stopped in front of LAR2, whom of which looked up to face him in a robotic stance. … Where were you?? Fico turned the place upside-down looking for you. I was doing… errands. There was something about LAR2’s voice that made Geodashie antsy. It was… abstract. … ...Are you okay? Better not get too close. He has his powers on. … LAR2 moved past Geodashie, pushing him out of the way. He paced in a robotic-angry posture towards the opening of the curtains, where he was stopped by Fico grasping his shoulder. LAR2 turned his head in a slow movement to face Fico. ...What’s the matter? Why are you acting like thi- LAR2 yanked his hand from Fico’s grasp, causing Fico to tumble away and almost lose balance. LAR2’s head turned to face the curtains again, pacing towards it in the same robotic fashion. While doing so, he pulled a large, green, gold-plated shovel from the back of his cloak. Fico caught a glimpse of the act, confusing him more than he already was. The curtains inched open as the lights to the podium turned on. LAR2 approached the podium, attracting the attention of the citizens. … What the heck is going on with him? I… have no idea. His powers are on, so something must have made him mad. That, and the fact that his movements are so… abstract. Huh? CITIZENS, LEND ME YOUR VOICES AND HEED MY WORDS WITH DIGNITY. As LAR2 spoke into the microphone, all of the citizens inside the arena turned to face the podium. The ground split into halves as a platform emerged under it with seats. Every citizen took a seat with no hesitation. TODAY IS MY ONE YEAR ANNIVERSARY OF MY ACCEPTANCE INTO THIS COMMUNITY. I WANT TO GIVE A PERSONAL SHOUT TO EVERY ONE OF YOU FOR ACCEPTING ME AND TREATING ME WITH THE KINDNESS… ---- ...YOU HAVE GIVEN ME FOR SO LONG. IF IT WEREN’T FOR YOU, I WOULD HAVE NEVER- ...Okay, what exactly is this going to accomplish? Being ducked under these bushes… ---- ...and all is confusing me. Why didn’t you tell me this part of your plan? Fico and Geodashie scrunched confusively at LAR2. He was standing still at the podium, saying these words as if it was normal. ...Okay, something is definitely wrong with him. You think? ...Should we walk up to him- Quiet! Your voice might get into the microphone! We’re doing this to unleash The Oscillation Shovel’s swarm! Fico and Dashie both looked at each other in complete shock. As soon as those words impacted their ears, they immediately faced each other in absolute concern. ...Did he say..? The Oscillation Shovel… One of the five Oscillation Tools… Was that the shovel I saw him- Couldn’t we have- Quiet! We need to get this… part of… LAR2 paused in his words. He looked down in embarrassment as he remembered that he was going off-track in his speech. His expression was pale. Then, all of a sudden, he jolted back upwards robotically, expression turning back to normal. -I WOULD HAVE NEVER FELT MORE ACCEPTED THAN I DO NOW IN THE GREAT CITY STATE THAT HAS KNOWN TO BE ARTIOPAS. I CANNOT EXPRESS MY WORDS THROUGH- Fico had sneaked up to LAR2 while he was delivering his speech, slapping his arm. LAR2 turned towards Fico in a robotic motion, staring at him with a blank stare. LAR2? … Get the fish out of your brain! What the hell is happening to you? I’m fine, Yoshfico123. Get lost. Fico, confused as to why LAR2 didn’t refer to him as “Fico”, scrunched at LAR2 angrily. He grabbed hold of both of his hands, staring enraged into his red eyes. Dude. You don’t act this weird even with your powers activated. Tell me what in the world is making you act like this. I said… I’M FINE. NOW GET LOST! If you’re not going to tell me what the hell is happening with you, then I guess I’ll have to take that shovel away from- As Fico urged towards the shovel LAR2 was holding behind his back, LAR2 kicked Fico away powerfully, blowing a bruise into his stomach. He collapsed, landing meters away from where LAR2 was standing. Agh… … ...Why are you doing this to me, man? I don’t even know who you are. Wha- AND SO, TO PROVIDE PROOF OF MY GRATITUDE, I, LAR2, HEREBY GRANT TO ALL OF YOU- LAR2, DROP THE SHOVEL, NOW! LAR2 looked towards Geodashie, menacingly. ...AN ETERNAL AND HAPPY AFTERLIFE WITH NO SUFFERING. All of a sudden, LAR2 raised The Oscillation Shovel into the air. A wicked green glow came from it’s head, spawning a ferocious wind that blew dust into the air. Green, crescent-shapes beams of energy emitted from the head of the shovel, launching and impacting the walls of the arena and some of the seated citizens. The wind blew Geodashie and Fico back as they crashed into the walls of the arena, landing a huge distance from the arena. WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?! Every one of The Oscillation Tools can emit a powerful universal attack called “Swarm”... It causes widespread destruction, fires, and windstorms- YEAH, YEAH??!?!? ...IT MEANS WE’RE DEAD!!! THAT ATTACK CAN AND WILL KILL EVERYONE!!! WELL WHY ARE WE STILL HERE? RUN! GOOD THINKING!!! Geodashie immediately used what little power he had left to push himself upwards, using the blow from the wind to run into the forest. NO! NOT THAT WAY- ...UGH!!! Fico pulled his sword from his scabbard as he fought against the hurricane-force winds, inching towards the arena. Dust and debris scattered everywhere as the winds gained strength. As the seconds went on, the arena became more and more deteriorated, allowing for more of the winds to penetrate into the server. Fico grunted. ---- Entity 303, Herobrine, Lick and Null all rushed in unity towards LAR2, coming out from their hideout in the bushes and pacing towards them effortlessly. The Swarm had no effect on the five. Bodies and debris were scattered all across the ruined arena as tents flew into the sky, away from the winds. ...We did it. See? I knew this would work! But… why didn’t we try this before? Like, we had the shovel all along, so why didn’t we break it out sooner? I wanted to save the shovel’s power for a time in need. It’s power takes a thousand years to recharge. Well, let’s hope that we used it wisely! Oh, we did. The four all walked up to LAR2, whom of which was still holding the shovel up, turned around to where Fico and Geodashie were. As the four approached and kneeled, LAR2 turned around robotically, facing the four with a smile. We bow to you, great leader. Yeah… (sheesh…) ...And I want to that the four of you for giving me-... us… this almighty power. It was for a good and just cause. This server suffered from corruption for too long and you were the only one who could liberate it. Can we take a moment to accept that this was- WHAT… What are your next demands, leader? A moment of silence, other than the raging sound of the winds and chaos caused by The Oscillation Shovel’s Swarm, protruded. LAR2 put his free hand to his chin as he thought of his next orders. Then, it hit him. ...The two… What, leader? Yoshfico123 and Geodashie… they managed to escape the swarm’s power… Shall we go find them, leader? ...Step forwards, 303. Entity 303 stepped forwards towards LAR2, kneeling. LAR2 put his hand on his forehead as he smiled down at him. I want you, Entity 303, to look for the two perpetrators and bring them to me, dead or alive. Preferably alive. And I won’t let you down, leader... ...That is, if you can handle the task by yourself. I promise you, leader, I will not let you down. LAR2’s smile grew as he took his hand off of Entity 303’s forehead. Excellent. Now run off and fetch the two perpetrators. Yes, sir! Entity 303 stood up, faced to his side, and ran off, exiting through one of the holes The Oscillation Shovel had created. He lifted his feet off of the ground as he leaned his body forwards, flying into the distance. LAR2 looked down at the other three. And I want you three to clean up this arena and build it into my new fortress. A fortress to mark the spot where this very land was liberated. ...But what about the shovel, leader? Shall we wait for it to finish? LAR2 looked up at the shovel. It was still unleashing it’s devastating power that was crippling the server piece by piece. He looked back down at the trio. ...Smart eye. I will let you three rest for now… but once The Oscillation Shovel has finished it’s swarm, we will start building. Thank you for your mercy, sir. Words are not required. Thank me with further obedience. ---- To be continued. ---- Category:Dramapasta Category:Yoshfico123 Category:Artiopas Series Category:Long Pastas